Three Hundread Years
by Axell Leser
Summary: Qu'a fait Jack durant trois cent ans? Entre la dépression de voir que personne ne le voit et la colère de ne pas réussir à voir les esprits... Jack laissait éclater sa haine. Trois cent ans de haine, de colère, et de solitude...


**Durant 300 ans...**

La première fois, ça avait été un choc. Les gens qui lui passaient au travers comme s'il n'existait pas. Ça l'avait royalement choqué. Il s'était arrêté de respirer en pensant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais c'était la pure réalité. La deuxième fois, il avait essayé de trouver une explication. Il ignorait totalement qui il pouvait être, pourquoi il s'était réveillé dans un lac. Et surtout pourquoi la Lune lui avait parlé. Alors il retourna près de son lac et avait essayé de lui demander pourquoi il passait au travers des gens, ou plutôt pourquoi les gens lui passaient au travers, mais à part son nom, Elle n'avait plus rien dit. Durant des heures, il lui avait parlé, en espérant en vain une réponse. Mais Elle restait impassiblement silencieuse. Et le lendemain matin, quand il retourna au village, une femme lui passa au travers pour la troisième fois. Et la curiosité fit place à la colère. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on se servait de lui. Il n'avait aucune réponse, il ne savait pas d'où pouvait venir ses pouvoirs. Il avait l'impression qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il ignorait quoi. Et ça l'enrageait. La première centaine d'années qu'il vécu, il la passa en solitaire. Reclus dans les montagnes, il essayait de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Il réalisa qu'il contrôlait la neige et le gèle. Malgré quelques échecs, il finit par réussir plus ou moins à les contrôler.

Le siècle d'après, il découvrit une jeune femme, Raiponce, enfermée dans une tour. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait y résider de force neuf mois par an, suite à une malédiction, et que le reste du temps, elle parcourrait le monde et propageait l'été sur ce continent. Il fut très intéressé lorsqu'elle lui parla des autres esprits du monde. Il apprit que des dizaines d'esprits, voir des centaines, parcouraient le monde. Alors, durant la centaine d'année qui suivit, il essaya d'en retrouver. Il chercha, chercha, et au bout de dix ans, il abandonna. Il se reclus dans sa montagne une nouvelle fois et laissa libre court à sa colère. Sa colère, depuis plus de cent ans, à être sur cette Terre, invisible aux yeux de tous. Sa rage explosa. La montagne devint alors dangereuse pour les humains, mais il s'en fichait. Tous ce qu'il l'importait, c'était de déverser sa rage. Puis; lorsqu'au bout d'une année, il se calma; il retourna voir Raiponce. Elle lui expliqua que s'il voulait en voir, il suffisait de suivre les enfants. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il alla en ville et essaya d'en trouver. Mais ils ne lui donnèrent pas satisfaction. Il n'arrivait pas à en tirer quoi que ce soit, et le fait d'être invisible n'aidait absolument pas. Alors il réfléchit et se dit que si Raiponce et lui avait leur sanctuaire, les autres devaient en avoir aussi. Suffisait de les trouver. Et durant les quatre vingt dix ans qui suivirent, il essaya de les trouver. Il apprit que la plus part des endroits étaient sellés magiquement pour que seuls les propriétaires puissent y rentrer. Il apprit qu'il y avait des conflits entre certains esprits et se promit de rester neutre. Les autres restaient dans leur coin, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il prendrait parti. Puis, il finit par découvrir le chalet Santoff Claussen. Le chalet était visible de tous, mais trop profondément reculé dans le froid pour que les humains n'aient pas l'idée d'y aller. Il frappa à la porte et un homme immensément grand, couvert de poil lui ouvrit. Il lui demanda audience, en disant qu'il voulait le rencontrer lui et les autres esprits, pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui même, mais l'homme lui baragouina une chose incompréhensible et referma la porte. Énervé par ce refus sans appel, il re-frappa à la porte, sans succès. Alors, durant l'année qui suivit, il essaya à tout prix d'y entrer, sans succès. D'autres hommes velus lui bloquaient obstinément l'entrée. Il finit par abandonner quand il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré la personne qui y vivait et qu'elle était bien trop occupée avec les humains pour vouloir le voir.

Malheureux, il vola jusque dans l'océan Atlantique au nord et se posa sur un iceberg. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme de Santoff Clausen refusait de le voir et préférait passer son temps à s'occuper d'humains au lieu que de lui accorder une discutions, alors que lui aussi était un esprit. Il vit un bateau passer près de lui. Les gens à bord rigolaient, faisaient visiblement la fête, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur. Eux, avaient droit à l'attention des esprits mais pas lui. La plupart des humains ne les voyaient même pas mais les esprits les préféraient quand même à lui, alors qu'il était comme eux ! Une idée sournoise germa dans son esprit et la colère prit le dessus.

''_Vous voulez vous occuper d'humains, hein ? Alors quand il n'y en aura plus, vous daignerez peut-être enfin me parler._''

Désespérément furieux, il créa une masse de glace gigantesque près du navire. Trente seconde plus tard, une cloche retentit et des cris se firent entendre. Il savoura avec joie leur panique. Et quand, une heure plus tard, des hurlements désespérés retentissaient et que de plus en plus de gens mouraient, il se dit qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il s'enfuit avant que quelqu'un le vit et se jura de ne plus recommencer. Après tout, les humains ne voyaient pas plus les autres esprits qu'ils le voyaient lui, ce n'était pas de leurs fautes s'ils accaparaient toutes leur attention. Il se cacha, reclus dans sa montagne, honteux de son comportement et de s'être laissé allé aussi facilement à la colère et n'en sortit que cinquante six ans plus tard. Il avait réfléchi durant tous ce temps et en était venu à la conclusion que si les autres esprits se parlaient, ça devait être parce qu'ils s'occupaient des humains. Alors, s'il s'occupait des humains lui aussi, ils lui parleraient peut-être. Il se posa dans un coin et essaya de se faire remarquer des enfants. Sans succès. Il se força à calmer sa colère et essaya jusqu'à la nuit tombée, en vain. Le lendemain, morose, il tenta de nouveau de se faire voir mais les enfants l'ignoraient. Ils étaient visiblement excités par un autre événement, une chasse à l'œuf qui avait lieu l'après-midi même. Il avait déjà entendu parler du Lapin de Pâques, et se dit qu'il pourrait essayer de le rencontrer. Il soupira en se promettant de ne pas s'énerver si celui si l'ignorait. Et après réflexion, il aurait mieux valu que Bunny l'ignore plutôt que de lui répondre.

Quand il vit le lapin géant cacher des œufs, il l'aborda.

-Hey ! Dit-il timidement.

L'immense lapin se retourna et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Jack quand à lui, était stupéfait. Des choses, il en avait vu, mais un lapin de deux mètres de haut avec des tatouages et des boomerangs, jamais.

-Salut, dit Jack. Je voudrais te parler deux...

-Dégages, répondit Bunny, l'air sévère.

-Attends, je veux juste te parler, dit Jack en sentant qu'il commençait à perdre son calme.

Il devait se calmer. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait parler à un esprit autre que Raiponce, alors il devait faire bonne impression. Mais visiblement Bunny n'était pas de son avis.

-Dégages.

-Tu peux prendre deux minute pour m'écouter, non ?

-Non !

Une pensée sournoise s'infiltra dans son esprit. Et si ce n'est pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les autres esprits, le problème...

-Casses-toi, répondit Bunny. J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas qui je suis...

-Oh que si. Tu es Jack Frost, l'esprit qui a décidé d'emmerder le monde. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde t'évitait ?

-Tout le monde ? Tu veux dire...

Et à sa grande horreur, Jack comprit que depuis plus de deux cent cinquante ans, les esprits l'évitaient. Raiponce n'avait pas eu le choix de lui parler puisqu'elle était enfermée de force dans sa tour.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce que je vous ais fait pour que...

-Le Titanic ! Hurla Bunny. Ce jour là, puisque monsieur a voulu passer sa colère sur les humains, tu as tué 53 enfants !

-Mais.. Personne ne m'avait vu...

-Tu crois que tous les esprits sont visibles ? Certains sont autour de toi sans que tu ne le sache. Dégages, maintenant. Je ne parle pas aux meurtriers.

Jack pâlit encore plus que d'habitude et soudainement furieux, il attrapa le panier de Bunny qui contenait les œufs et le jeta par terre. En marchant sur les œufs, il déclara d'une voix froide :

-J'ai des questions à poser. Et tu vas y répondre.

Bunny fronça les sourcils.

-Vas te faire voir.

D'un tapement du pied, un trou au sol s'ouvrit et le lapin disparut à l'intérieur. Jack hurla de désespoir et, tellement mal, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était entrain de plonger l'État dans un blizzard destructeur.

Finalement, quand il finit par se calmer, il constata avec un sourire triste que pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait de victime. Juste beaucoup de panique, mais personne n'avait été tué. C'était déjà ça.

Soupirant, il se dit que finalement, les autres esprits avaient peut-être raison. Il devrait se terrer jusqu'à la fin des temps dans sa montagne et ne plus chercher à comprendre. Ne plus approcher qui que se soit pour ne plus faire de victime. Il serra son bâton en sentant un étau serrer son cœur. Mais pourquoi l'avait-on amené à la vie si c'était pour qu'il souffre de solitude pour l'éternité ?

-Melody !

Jack se tourna en entendant quelqu'un parler. Une petite fille jouait dans la neige qui était encore présente, indifférente au froid malgré sa tenue légère. Une femme d'un certain âge lui courrut après, un manteau à la main.

-Maman, regardes ! C'est trop amusant !

-Melody, mets ton manteau, tu vas attraper la mort !

-Mais non, regardes ! J'ai pas froid. Viens jouer maman, c'est trop marrant !

La mère soupira et un homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que la femme arriva et sourit en enlaçant sa femme.

-Laisses la, Amy. Tu vois bien qu'elle s'amuse.

-Elle va attraper la mort !

L'homme lui posa un bisou sur la joue et attrapa le manteau.

-Mels, si tu mets ton manteau, on va te laisser jouer, d'accord ?

La petite fille accepta à contre cœur et enfila le vêtement. Elle se remit à jouer dans la neige, et Jack sourit. Il ignorait pourquoi mais voir cet enfant jouer avec la neige qu'il avait créé lui faisait très plaisir. Suffisamment pour desserré l'étau autour de son cœur. Les parents la laissèrent et Jack se mit à jouer avec elle. Elle ne le voyait pas, bien sûr, comme tous les autres, mais il essayait de passer outre. Il créa des formes dans la neige, des sculptures de glace qui prenaient vie et qui faisait rire la petite fille. Finalement, quand la nuit finit par tomber, elle rentra chez elle et Jack la regarda partir en souriant. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, il soupira. Il devait maintenant retourner dans sa montagne et s'y reclure définitivement. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner la petite fille et l'espoir qu'elle avait contracté. Il s'était sentis si heureux en jouant avec elle, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il regarda la Lune qui l'éclairait, impassible.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là ? C'était pour ça que tu m'as fait vivre ? Pour que je fasse jouer les humains dans la neige ?

La Lune ne répondit pas et il soupira.

Après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

.

À Santoff Claussen, Bunny arriva et dit à North qu'il devait lui parler d'urgence.

-Je viens de le rencontrer Jack Frost.

-Alors ?

-Alors la moitié du pays est sous la neige. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on ne devait pas lui parler !

North soupira.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, après tout.

-Un enfant de trois cent ans qui a déjà tué parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. On ne peux pas le laisser en liberté, North !

-Peut-être...

Soudain, comme une réponse à leur discutions, la Lune éclaira le pilier qui leur servait de moyen de communication. Tsar Lunar l'avait donné à North, des siècles auparavant, pour qu'ilq puissent communiquer plus facilement. Question de point de vue.

Quand Manny eu finis de passer son message North et Bunny soupirèrent de concert. L'un de dépit, l'autre en se retenant de sourire. North n'était plus aussi fougueux qu'avant, et les bagarres dont il raffolait dans sa jeunesse avaient fini par le lasser. Et faire la chasse à un esprit n'était pas l'une de ses activités favorites.

Enfin le message de Manny avait été clair. Jack Frost s'était repenti et avait mérité une deuxième chance.

Et de là où il était, Lunar sourit en observant son nouveau gardien potentiel. Jack était sur la bonne voie pour découvrir la raison de sa présence sur Terre, s'il arrivait à calmer ses ardeurs glacées.


End file.
